Whirlwind Visit
by tnWalk7Rach
Summary: Another outlook on Aunt Evelyns visit to Heartland in Season 10
1. Arrival

Another take on Aunt Evelyn's visit to Heartland. Short story, most likely will be 2-3 chapters. Please review and let me know what you would like to see.

Thanks for reading!!!

* * *

Ever since Jack and Lisa got married over two years ago, they've managed to make their non-traditional (as Lisa calls it) marriage work, spending time together but also apart. One day Lisa was at Fairfield working, she heard her email ding. Looking up she saw it was from her Aunt Evelyn, she was busy traveling but wanted to come to Hudson for a visit. It's been several years since she had seen her Aunt, Lisa eagerly replied. She couldn't wait for her Aunt to meet Jack and the rest of the family. Nobody else in her family had been around Heartland except for Ben when he was in her care all those years prior. Her Aunt would be arriving at the end of the following week. She didn't have time to phone Jack because a client arrived to pick up a horse, she would talk to him at dinner.

Heartland was full of activity with Ty in Mongolia, Lou was in New York so Jack and Lisa were helping out with Georgie and Katie. Jack started dinner, Katie was coloring at the table when Lisa arrived home from work that evening. Katie looked up from her coloring book "Lisa! Will you color with me?!?" Lisa smiled as she walked over to Katie "yes after dinner I will color with you." Katie put her best sad face on "but I want you to color now" Jack interrupted the banter "Katie, Lisa just got home and it's almost dinner time. Please go put your colors in your room." Katie got off the chair and went towards her room. Jack wrapped his arms around Lisa "Hi" he leaned down and kissed her. "Hi, Cowboy" she gave him another kiss. "What can I do to help?" Jack turned back to the stove. "You can have a seat and keep me company while I finish cooking." Lisa smiled "I think I'll take you up on that, let me go change." Lisa walked towards their bedroom. As Lisa was coming back into the kitchen, Amy, Georgie, and Adam all walked through the door." Amy hung her jacket on the rack "something smells delicious, Grandpa." Jack looked at the trio, Georgie can you get the table set, please?" Georgie and Adam grabbed the dishes as Amy sat next to Lisa. Lisa looked at Amy a little worried "Amy, you doing ok?" Amy sighed "yes I'm just tired and I miss Ty, we have a Skype date set up for later." Lisa smiled sympathetically "If Jack or I can do anything, please let us know." Jack turned off the stove and everyone gathered at the table to eat.

Soon dinner was done, Everyone was getting up. Amy pushed her chair in "thanks for dinner Grandpa and Lisa, I'm going to head out. It's almost time for Ty to call." Jack gave her a hug "goodnight" Adams mom arrived "Thank you for dinner Mr. Bartlett." As he walked to the door. Lisa was in the kitchen "goodnight Adam." Georgie put the last of the dishes from the table by the sink "I have homework to finish, can you do night check Jack?." With that it left Jack and Lisa in the kitchen. Lisa was the first to say "I'll do the dishes. You do night check." Jack grabbed his hat, I'll be back and will help you." Lisa watched him go. Meanwhile Katie brought back her colors, "Lisa, can we color now." Lisa turned from the sink "Yes miss persistent, let me finish the dishes."

By the time Jack got back in the house Lisa was at the table coloring with Katie. He smiled at the sight of Lisa with Katie, she was so good with her. Katie looked up "GG, look at my picture." Jack stood behind Lisa, putting his hands on her shoulders "You did good, we can hang it on the fridge. Katie, How about you go play for a little while before bed." Katie gathered her stuff up, Lisa put the picture on the fridge as Jack promised. He got two glasses of wine. Soon they were curled up on the couch together. "What a day." Lisa looked over at him "What's wrong?" He squeezed her arm "Oh Time, being his difficult self, Amy missing Ty while he's off in Mongolia and keeping up with all the activities Lou has Georgie and Katie in. I couldn't do it without your help." Lisa turned slight towards him "You know I'm glad to help out, this family means a lot to me, you know that." Jack leaned down and kissed her "I love you, Lis." Katie came into the living room, "Lisa, can you read me a story?" Lisa put her glass on the table, "I'm coming." Jack watched Lisa go off with Katie. He refilled their glasses and was waiting for Lisa to rejoin him. She walked back sat down next to him. He handed her the refilled wine glass and turned her so she was leaning against him. After a few minutes Lisa glanced up at him "I heard from my Aunt Evelyn today, she is coming for a visit at the end of next week for a few days." Jack was surprised, in all the years he's known Lisa the only family member he had met was Ben when he stayed at Heartland. "I see, Well you know we will welcome her." Lisa moved a little to look at him "I know, I can't wait for you to meet her." Jack pulled her in and they sat in silence. Lisa was about to doze off. Jack moved "come on Lis, let's go to bed."

The next week went by relatively fast, the morning of Aunt Evelyn's arrival, Lisa made apple pie for desert that evening. They were shucking corn, when her car came down the driveway. Lisa looked up, "there's Aunt Evelyn, she's earlier than expected." Lisa went down to greet her Aunt as she got out of the car with Jack and Katie following. Lisa and Aunt Evelyn hugged. Evelyn looked at Jack then back at Lisa. "You must be Jack, I've been dying to meet the man who stole my favorite nieces heart." She reached out to shake Jacks hand. "Welcome to Heartland." Evelyn looked around "it's very quaint, smaller than I expected, smaller than Fairfield." Lisa and Jack glanced at each other. Evelyn looked down at Katie "who might you be?" Katie looked up at her "Katie!" Lisa soon was guiding her Aunt in the house while Jack helped with the numerous packages that Evelyn brought with her.


	2. Ch2

Thanks for the reviews, sorry there's been a delay in getting a new chapter up. Life got crazy this week. I'm assuming Aunt Evelyn stayed at Fairfield even though she initially arrived at Heartland.

* * *

Jack with the help of the driver brought in the packages and set them in the corner of the living room. Aunt Evelyn and Lisa were in the livingroom. Jack grabbed himself a cup of coffee and settled in the chair. "All of the packages are inside." Lisa smiled at him. Evelyn looked on at the two of them "Thank you, hope it didn't strain you too much." Jack snickered. "No strain at all. Now I should go finish the barn work." He leaned over Lisa to give her a kiss "I'll be back in time to help finish supper." Lisa returned the kiss "I'll see you later." Evelyn looked at Lisa after he was out the door. "So he doesn't have ranch hands like you do at Fairfield to keep this place going? I know it's smaller than Fairfield." Lisa looked up "Heartland isn't like Fairfield, it's a working cattle ranch Aunt Ev, Jack and the family do everything around here. They have Mitch and Caleb but there's still a lot of work Jack does himself." Not too impressed Evelyn as she looked around "I see. This house is very rustic, I don't see this as being you." Before Lisa could respond Katie came back into the room. "Lisa, can we go see the horses now" Lisa looked at her Aunt. "Yes, how about we go ahead and go over to Fairfield, settle your things and come back before supper." Lisa went Jack a text to let him know their plans. Katie, Evelyn, and Lisa all headed to Fairfield.

Lisa showed Evelyn to her room before taking Katie out to see the horses. "I'll be back in a few minutes, we are going to go out and see the yearlings."

Evelyn watched Lisa with Katie from the window, she looked so happy with Katie, but she couldn't help but wonder if this was really a good life for Lisa. She had so much potential in life, after all she was a successful businesswoman. She was respected in the breeding and racing world. What on earth did she see in an old rugged cowboy, who chose chasing some cattle over being with his wife. She just didn't understand being at Heartland when she had this beautiful house at Fairfield, why she would even want to steer away from it.

Lisa and Katie came back into the house "Katie, go get washed up please." Katie ran towards the bathroom. Lisa grabbed a cup of coffee and walked into the living room. "Did you get all settled in?" Evelyn sat down on the couch. "Yes, you have such a beautiful house here. So grand and exquisite Lisa." Lisa looked around "yes it's a nice house, but can get lonely and is too quiet some days. We should be heading to Heartland soon for supper, the rest of the family should be home soon." Lisa gathered Katie from the room she was playing in and they headed back to Heartland.

Jack was walking out of the barn when Lisa pulled in. He walked over as she got out of the car. "Hi Beautiful" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She returned the kiss "Hi cowboy. You about to come in?" Keeping his arm around her "Why yes I am. I'll make supper so you can spend time with Evelyn." They walked into the house.

Adam, Georgie, Amy, and Tim all filtered in as the table was being set. As they were eating, Evelyn was telling all about her recent travels prior to arriving at Heartland. "So Jack, where all do you like to travel too?" Time spoke up first "the back field is about as far as Jack goes." Jack rebutted with "I've been to Arizona a few winters" Lisa interjected grabbing his hand "he came to France once." Jack finished "I like to stay close to home these days though." Evelyn was puzzled "Lisa likes to travel, I hope you aren't keeping her from it." Lisa looked over "no I still travel plenty" Evelyn was confused "so you don't live together and you don't vacation together. So spending very little time together works for you?" Lisa and Jack spoke the same time "we spend plenty of time together." Amy decided to speak up "I think spending time apart from your spouse is healthy. It brings you that much closer when you are together again." Lisa gave Amy a look of gratitude. Evelyn looked at Amy. "I see." Soon the apple pie was served around the fireplace as Evelyn handed out the various "gifts" to the family. Lisa volunteered to make a pot of coffee, Evelyn followed her into the kitchen. The family transitioned into a team building conversation.

In the kitchen, Lisa was standing at the coffee pot. Evelyn leaned against the sink "your husband is a very stoic, man of mystery." Lisa glanced at her aunt. "He's not much of a mystery once you get to know him." Evelyn walked closer to Lisa unbeknownst to them Jack was about to enter the kitchen when he heard them talking. "Why don't you two live together?" Both having a seat in the kitchen "Aunt Ev, we don't live together because we are both set in our ways. It may seem odd to everyone else but it works for us. We spend time together and apart." Evelyn leaned in "Lisa, I was like you. I married a man who had less money than me and it did not end well. Jack is not your equal the way Dan was. I see trouble down the road." Slightly shocked Lisa spoke "Aunt Ev, my money has never been an issue with Jack. He didn't marry me for the money." Before Evelyn could answer Jack rounded the corner. Lisa stood up. "Hi" Jack wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head "just checking on that coffee" Lisa kept her arm around him "it's almost ready, I'll bring you a cup." Before walking out "sounds good, love you." He headed back to the living room but couldn't get what Evelyn said out of his head. Lisa soon brought in the coffee. Evelyn follows her back in. Shortly after it was just the three of them left. "So Jack, I'm looking forward to having lunch with you and Lisa tomorrow." Lisa was next to Jack holding his hand. "I am too. Lisa's told me about you and how close you two are." "Yes, my niece and I have quite a bit in common, she and I have always had a passion for traveling. When she divorced Dan, I saw her thrive and put all of her energy into her successful business. She's always been a bit of a free spirit and I'd hate to see her lose that ever." Lisa wasn't sure what her aunt was getting at but she got an uneasy feeling. "Fairfield is still doing well, the industry has changed some with the economy but it's still a very large portion of my life, just like Heartland is to Jack. It's getting late, I think we should head home, I'm sure you're jet lagged after traveling all day." Evelyn gathered her coat "I'll see you tomorrow Jack, supper was enjoyable." Jack helped Lisa with her coat. He wrapped his arms around her "I love you. Drive carefully will you please." She smiled before kissing him "I will, I love you too." He kissed her again. Evelyn observes their goodbye from the porch. "I'll see you in the morning Cowboy." They walked out onto the porch. "Night Evelyn."

Lisa and Evelyn were driving back to Fairfield, "Lovely little family Jack has, it's much different from ours." Lisa glanced over "I guess our family is different, the Bartlett-Fleming clan are all so close." Evelyn looked at Lisa. "I see that's why little Katie's parents aren't around and your husband isn't under the same roof." Lisa parked the car "I understand that it may not be a traditional marriage, but it works for us. Trust me." Evelyn still had her doubts and now Lisa was just frustrated. They both retreated to their respective bedrooms for the evening.

Meanwhile Jack was sitting in the living room thinking about Evelyn's comments about their marriage. He knew that he didn't always show how much he loved Lisa, especially in public but he knew or hoped Lisa knew. He wished it was a night that Lisa stayed at Heartland so they could talk. He got up and went to his bedroom, he saw the picture of him and Lisa next to the bed. After a few minutes he made a decision.

Lisa had changed and looked at the picture of them, she was really wishing that Jack was there. The conversation with her aunt was unsettling. She was lost in her thoughts she didn't realize the bedroom door had opened until she felt a hand on her shoulder "Lis." Startled, she turned and looked at her husband "Jack, what's wrong? Did you try to call me?" Jack looked at her worried face "no I didn't call, nothing is wrong except I was missing you and I need to tell you something." Lisa sat down on the bed and looked up at Jack. "What is it?" Jack sat down and took her hands in his. "I love you, Lisa. I know I don't always show it but I hope you know just how much you mean to me. I can be stubborn at times and we don't always get enough time to ourselves." Lisa smiled at Jack "I love you Jack, I do wish we had more alone time but I also love being around the family. We got married knowing that there were things each of us wouldn't give up." Jack leaned over and kissed her. Lisa pulled Jack closer "I love you." Jack responded by lowering Lisa back on the pillows.

The next morning Jack woke up early, looked down at Lisa curled up next to him still asleep. He kissed her head before slipping out of bed. Jack went into the kitchen and made two cups of coffee, taking them back up to the bedroom. Lisa was starting to wake up as he entered. "Morning sleepyhead, I brought you a cup of coffee." Getting back in bed, he put his arm around Lisa." Lisa took a sip "morning,Thank you." They drank their coffee in silence, when Jack was done he put his cup on the side table. Lisa looked up at him and kissed him. "Did you let the girls know where you are?" Jack looked down at her "I texted Amy on my way out, she is going to look after Katie. Georgie is going with Tim to the team building event, he asked me to help out." Lisa looked at him "what about lunch?" "I know, I'm going to be back in time. I'll meet you at Maggie's. I better head out soon though." He kissed Lisa before heading out. Lisa also got up by now Aunt Evelyn should be up.


	3. Reality

Lunchtime was approaching and Lisa's phone dinged, it was Jack. He wasn't going to get to Maggie's in time for lunch. Disappointed Lisa turned to Evelyn "Jack got tied up this morning and it looks like he's not going to make lunch." Evelyn wasn't too pleased "I see, I was looking forward to having lunch with you both." They arrived at Maggie's and sat down. Evelyn glanced above the menu, "you know, I was hoping to convince you to come on a little trip with me." Lisa looked across the table, "oh, where too?" "Morocco, leaving in a few days." Lisa set her menu down "I can't leave on such short notice, I have my business and Katie along with some other obligations." Evelyn was not pleased with that response. "Yes of course Katie, the child whom is always in your care and whose parents seem to be absent. Lisa she is your husband's great granddaughter, not your responsibility." Lisa was taken aback.

Meanwhile Jack and Tim are sitting down to have a cup of coffee on a break from the team building event. Tim took a sip of coffee, "aren't you supposed to be having lunch with Lisa and Evelyn?" Jack poured some coffee "I sent Lisa a text, let her know I can't make it." Tim snickered "you wouldn't happen to be avoiding dear ole Aunt Evelyn would you?" Jack looked at him "you need me here besides, I heard her talking to Lisa about how we aren't a good match and how she's too rich for me." Tim finished his coffee "Jack, you're not going to let some small comments from your wife's Aunt stop you from showing up at a lunch you told Lisa you'd be at. In-Laws have been showing up when they didn't want too for years, I did it for Marion you need to do it for Lisa. Push off now and make desert and don't let Evelyn get to you." Jack pondered for a minute and then gathered his thermos and took off.

He was soon standing at the entrance of Maggie's, he paused then opened the door.

Lisa hadn't had a chance to respond to Evelyn's outburst when she saw Jack coming towards the table. She smiled relieved he was there. "Thought you weren't going to make it." He took off his hat and sat next to her "I pushed off earlier so I could get her. Good to see you Evelyn." Evelyn looked at Jack "better late than never I guess. I was just trying to convince my niece to take a trip with me." Jack softly grunted, Lisa reached for his hand under the table, "oh, where too?"

"Morocco, but it seems Lisa's too busy being a glorified babysitter for Katie." Lisa had enough at this point. "Ok I'm done sitting here listening to you diminish my choices and how dare you call me a glorified babysitter. Katie may not be my flesh and blood, but she is just as much family to me as you are. I love my life, I'm happy. Excuse us, I need some air." Lisa rushed out of Maggie with Jack following.

Once outside Jack put his hands on her shoulders "What just happened in there?" Lisa stopped and turned to face him, "I just told my aunt off and I'm really glad I did." Jack wrapped his arms around her as she continued "I am happy, I love our life together, I really do." Jack pulled her closer "I love you" he kissed her. They arrived back at Heartland and went into the kitchen. "Lis, let's talk." Lisa grabbed some glasses and a bottle of wine. Jack poured the wine, "I'm sorry, Lisa." Lisa watched him pour the glasses, "Jack, what are you sorry for?" Jack handed her a glass and took her hand leading her into the living room. Sitting on the couch, Jack turned to Lisa. "I'm sorry that this family has treated you so poorly, we've taken advantage of you and it's not right. You are part of the family, you give so much to us but we don't give anything back." Lisa squeezed his hand "Jack, I love your family, I know I can be stubborn and take over when I don't mean too, it's only because I want to help. I love to help, I don't feel like a glorified babysitter." Jack smiled at Lisa "I love you Lisa, I know I can be stubborn too but I can promise that things are going to change. You're going to be treated like more of a member of the family from now on." Jack leaned into Lisa and pulled her closer. Lisa leaned up to kiss Jack. "I love you, Jack. I meant it before I love our life together, I'm happy." Jack settled back and pulled her closer to cuddle with her. "Lisa, the trip your aunt wants you to take to Morocco, do you want to go?" Lisa glanced up at him "actually I don't, I'd rather be here with you and the rest of the family. Everytime I do leave you, I always miss you and can't wait to get back home. My home is here with you." Jack looked down at her "I will always be here for you, I know how much traveling means to you. I never want you to give that up because I wouldn't change want to change you." He kissed the side of her head. "Right now, how about we go for a little ride?" Lisa sat up "that sounds lovely." Jack grabbed their glasses to return to the kitchen, as there's a knock on the door. Lisa headed towards the door "I'll get it, come in." Evelyn walked into the kitchen. Lisa stood beside Jack. Aunt Evelyn put her bag down on the chair. Jack spoke up "I'll leave you two to talk." Evelyn spoke up "please stay, you need to hear this also. I acted dreadfully and what's worse I offended somebody near and dear to me. I don't know if you ever can forgive me." Lisa took a step forward to her aunt "of course I can forgive you. They hugged. Katie came in "Aunt Evelyn are you here to fly my kite with me." Evelyn wiped a tear, "Oh Katie, I'm actually on my way out. I have a flight to catch." Lisa looked at her aunt "why don't you delay your flight and stay with us a little longer." She looked at Jack and Lisa, Jack spoke "you'd be welcome to stay, you're family Evelyn." Evelyn looked at Lisa and Jack "I don't know what to say." Lisa said "I think you say yes." Evelyn looked at Katie "ok I will, Katie I think today is the perfect day to fly that kite. Let's go." Katie and Evelyn walked out the door, leaving, Jack and Lisa in the kitchen. Lisa looked at Jack "thank you." Jack wrapped his arms around her "I love you." They walked outside to watch Katie and Evelyn fly the kite. Jack wrapped his arms around Lisa as they watched Katie and Evelyn run around the front lawn.


	4. CH4

Evelyn stopped running after Katie and the kite and looked at Lisa laughing and smiling wrapped in Jack's arms. She knew at that moment, her niece found somebody special. Jack might be older than Lisa but it was clear that they made each other happy.

By early evening, the kite flying had settled down. Katie went to the barn to feed with Jack. Lisa and Evelyn sat down on the porch bench with a glass of tea. "I think Katie really loves her Kite. Thank you." Evelyn reached for Lisa's hand. " I think you're right, I had no right to pass judgement. I can see how much happiness Jack has brought to you. When you first told me you met somebody all those years ago, I was happy for you after your divorce from Dan." Lisa squeezed her aunts hand. "Jack and I have had our ups and downs, he knows me so well and taught me how to love again. I didn't think I'd ever fall in love again after Dan, until I met Jack."

Jack and Katie came back from the barn. Katie went into the house, Jack settled next to Lisa. "Are you staying for supper?" Lisa looked up at Jack "I can't, I have an early meeting and some clients coming to look at some horses tomorrow I need to prepare for." Evelyn stood up "my flights in the morning, I should get packed." Jack and

Lisa stood up as well. "Let me get my bag." Lisa walked into the house, Evelyn took a minute with Jack. "I just want to say thank you, I can see how happy you make my niece, I want you to keep making her happy and loving her like she deserves." Jack smiled, "I can certainly do my best, I love Lisa." Lisa walked out with Katie following her. "Katie, say goodbye to Aunt Evelyn and what do you say again for the Kite?" Katie "thank you for the kite, GG can I go play now?" "Yes" Katie ran back in the house. Evelyn turned to Lisa and Jack. "I left my bag in the kitchen earlier." As she headed back to retrieve it, Jack wrapped his arms around Lisa. "Are you sure I can't convince you to stay and cook you supper?" Lisa looked up at him "no I really do have paperwork to do before tomorrow. I'll take a raincheck though." She smiled at him, Jack kissed her "you got it." Lisa hugged him back "I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." She slipped from his arms as Evelyn came out. "Love you too."

Jack decided that he and Lisa needed a much needed break, they'd been juggling a lot and frankly he didn't know how Lisa was managing to keep up. He called Lou and Peter and told them that they needed to make arrangements for the girls, he and Lisa needed a break this weekend. He also advised that things needed to change and not depend on Lisa and himself as much.

Amy came in from the barn, he gave her the brief version of the conversation that he had with Lou and Peter. Amy sat down "I think we've all taken Lisa for granted, she's always been around and helping us." Jack sat down "I know Amy, including myself, I think we've always taken her for granted and I want that to change and for us to really start treating her like a member of the family. Her and I need do need to take time for us. You know I love this family and I don't mind helping, but there are times when I need to spend time with Lisa. After my heart attack, I thought I lost her forever but we got past it and are still together." Amy got up and hugged her grandpa "I love you and Lisa. Why don't you guys go up to your fishing cabin, there's no cell service so nobody can bother you guys. I can keep an eye on Katie and Georgie." Jack thought about it "maybe you're right, that's a good idea." Amy got up "goodnight Grandpa."

The next day, Jack made a call to Lisa's farm manager and enlisted the help to clear Lisa's schedule for a few days claiming he's got a surprise for Lisa. Jack packed some things for them, got in his truck figuring Lisa would be wrapping up the workday he drove to Fairfield. He knew Evelyn got off earlier to head off onto her next adventure. He parked his truck in front of the stable and went into the office. He found her at her desk talking on the phone. When she hung up, he walked around to the side of her desk "Hi there, you about done for the day?" He pulled her up to him "yes, one more call. What do I owe this visit?" Jack leaned down to kiss her before answering "I am taking you to supper, just the two of us."In between kisses Lisa said "hmm I like that idea." Just then Dan comes barging in, interrupting them "Lisa, we need to talk, what did you say to my client in France, he's moving all of his contracts to you!" Lisa separated herself from Jack, standing in front of him now. "Dan, it was a business deal, he wasn't happy with your services and if you remember correctly we were partners on the deal." Jack put his hands on Lisa's shoulders and could feel the tension built up but she continued "and before you come barging in here again, I suggest you call first, you can see yourself out now." Dan spun around and left muttering. "Ugh he makes me so mad, what did I ever see in him" she turned to Jack "I'm sorry. Let me make a call and we can go."

Lisa finished her call, locked up her office and found Jack out you the truck. "So cowboy do I get to know where we are going?" Jack opened up her door "all in good time." Jack drove them to one of Lisa's favorite restaurants, had supper over some idle conversation and drinks. Jack paid the bill and ushered Lisa back to the truck. When Jack pulled out, he didn't head in the direction of Heartland or Fairfield. Lisa looked at Jack "where are we going, this isn't the way to either Heartland or Fairfield?" Jack briefly glanced at Lisa who was suspiciously looking at him. "I know, I have a surprise." Lisa shook her head, "Jack, I have to get home at a decent hour tonight, I have a full day tomorrow. Plus we have Katie and Georgie, we can't leave them by themselves for very long." Jack reached for her hand "I have everything taken care of, don't worry." Lisa felt herself dozing off as she held Jacks hand while he drove. Soon they arrived at the fishing cabin. Jack looked at Lisa and realized how exhausted and worn out she really was. He squeezed her hand "Lis, wake up. We are here." Lisa looked at Jack "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Jack got out of the truck and walked over to Lisa's side. "It's ok, you're exhausted. Come on, let's go inside." Once inside Jack started a fire in the fireplace. He opened a bottle of wine he brought with him pouring two glasses, he handed Lisa a glass as he urged her up, sitting down and pulling her back to sit down. Jack wrapped an arm around her, Lisa got comfortable sitting with her side facing him. "Hmm, it's so quiet here. Can I ask you something?" Jack glanced at her from the fire "shoot." "I..I uh….." she began fidgeting with her glass, Jack knew what was on her mind. He reached up and turned her face towards him. "I brought you up to here to get away, we need some quiet time just the two of us. You are so wonderful to all of us and do so much for us, it's time that I did something for you." Still holding her chin, he leaned forward to kiss her. "I love you." Lisa smiled "I love you cowboy, you always know what I need." She kissed him, in between kisses he took her glass and set it on the table. "I know something else right now too" he scooped her into his arms and crossed the room before laying her across the bed. Later she was laying next to him barely awake, head resting on his chest. He pulled the quilt up to cover her bare shoulders. She looked up at him, she pulled his head down and leaned up to kiss him. "You were right, this is what I needed, I love you." He returned the kiss and pulled her tighter "love you too, Lis."


	5. Ch5

Thanks for the positive reviews. Hope you enjoy this update :)

* * *

The next morning the sun was starting to peek in between the curtains, Jack stirred and looked down at Lisa sleeping yet. She hadn't moved all night, she looked so peaceful, but he saw the tiredness of the last weeks starting to show through. He didn't want to wake her so he laid there thinking about how his life changed for the better 10 years ago when she came into his life and he fell hard for this beautiful much younger, strong willed but so independent woman. They've been through so much and are still together and for that he's so grateful. He wasn't sure what time it was but he figured Lisa would be starting to wake up soon, she wasn't one to rise as early as he did. He kissed the top of her head. Lisa started to stir, she moved her head from his chest and looked up at him half sleep "morning sleepyhead." She smiled "morning" he leaned down and kissed her. "Hmm what time is it?" Jack sat up a little more still holding her in his arms "not sure, I've been enjoying holding you while you slept so peacefully, I didn't have the heart to wake you." Lisa flashed him the smile he loved "that's sweet, I have a meeting today, I'm pretty sure I am now late for though." Jack chuckled, "actually you're not missing anything, your scheduled has been cleared for the next couple of days." Lisa sat more upright pulling the covers with her "Jack Bartlett, what did you do?" The tone in her voice told Jack she wasn't very thrilled with his revelation about her schedule. "Lisa, calm down. I had some help from your assistant, everything has been rescheduled, nothings cancelled for good. You need a break, you've been working round the clock at home and Fairfield. I just wanted to do something for you." He grabbed her hand looking almost desperate "I don't want you to be upset." He just waited for her reaction for a minute before letting out a sigh. He moved to get up and fix some coffee leaving Lisa be.

After a few minutes, Lisa got out of bed wrapping her robe around her. She crossed the cabin and wrapped her arms around Jack from behind. "You're right, I did...or do need a break." Jack turned around to look at Lisa "so you're not upset with me?" Lisa smiled and pulled his head closer to kiss him "No" Jack pulled her closer to him with her head resting on his chest "good, I wouldn't want to bring my wife up here for us to be alone and have her upset. How about some coffee?" She stepped away and grabbed two cups from the cabinet. He poured their coffee and they curled up on the small sofa together. After a few minutes of enjoying their coffee in silence, Lisa her head to look up at Jack "so what else do you have planned for us?" Jack looked down at her with a smirk. "Well actually I didn't have any definitive plans besides us spending some much needed alone time. I did pack our fishing gear." He leaned down so his lips met hers. As they broke, Lisa smiled at her husband "You know I'm not good at fishing." He laughed "ah yes but remember it's a team sport for us, I think we make a pretty spectacular team." Lisa chuckled remembering the first time she tried fly fishing. "We do make a spectacular team." She shifted and faced him. She placed their cups on the table. She placed her hand behind his head drawing his face closer to his to kiss him. After a few hours of kissing/cuddling Lisa suggested they take a walk down by the river.

They exited the cabin and walked down by the river. Jack wrapped his hand around hers as they walked. "It's so peaceful here." Lisa looked over at him "it is, I still remember the first time you brought me up here. I know how special the cabin is to you." Jack stopped walking and wrapped his arm around her "it's even more special when we are here together. We need to remember to make time for each other." Lisa smiled and looked into his eyes, seeing the love reflecting back at her "I agree, I love you Jack Bartlett." Jack returned the smile "I love you Lisa."

Meanwhile back at Heartland Tim, Lou, and Amy were having lunch. Tim put his fork down "So what's up with this sudden disappearance of Jack and Lisa?" Amy looked at her dad "dad really? Grandpa and Lisa need some time together, it's been a little busy around here lately." Lou piped up with "they do, it was sudden, especially when Grandpa called to tell me then asked me to help with a surprise birthday dinner for Lisa." Amy looked at her sister, "He asked me to help too, I think it's the least we can do. She's done it for us." Tim gave in "Agreed, they're coming back tomorrow afternoon right?" Amy got up to put her plate in the sink "Yes, I think they're coming back here from the cabin."

Back at the cabin Jack and Lisa have returned from their walk and had a seat next to each other on the small porch. Lisa absently reached for his hand "thank you." Jack squeezed her hand "for?" Lisa looked at him "For this, seeing I needed a break. I know Aunt Evelyn's visit and open objection to our marriage wasn't easy on you or the whole family really." Jack pulled her in closer "We do need our time, we both knew that there were things we wouldn't give up when we got married. Our lives fit together because loving each other is enough and the moments we spend like this make it stronger. I know Aunt Evelyn thinks you could've done better for yourself in terms of a husband and family. I am glad you chose this old rugged cowboy though." Lisa smiled at his last comment "I'll always choose you, however I don't see you as an old rugged cowboy. I love you for you and I wouldn't want to change you for anything." She leaned in for a kiss. Jack broke their kiss "I love you too, I wouldn't want to change you either."

They sat wrapped in each other's arms for a little while longer before Jack decided to get his fishing gear out to catch their supper. "Do you want to join me?" Lisa stood up as he finished putting his waders on. "I think I'll pass, I will just enjoy watching you." She kissed him before he walked down to the river.

A while later Lisa is sitting on the porch as Jack approaches with their supper. He can't help but stop for a minute to look at his wife, the sun hitting just right to make her look even more beautiful. He sees that she's lost in her thoughts, she doesn't hear him coming. "Good news is I caught supper. It'll be ready in a little while." He removed his waders and started to prepare their meal just like he did on their first trip to the cabin. Lisa watched him work before briefly disappearing into the cabin to return with two glasses of wine. She handed one to him before returning to her seat. Small talk was made about family, business, life in general before retiring for the evening. Jack built a fire and settled into ref couch drawing Lisa into his arms. "You ok? When I came back from fishing, you were doing some deep thinking." Lisa glanced up at him before speaking "I...I…uh was just thinking about us, your family; the initial reaction to finding out we eloped. Then aunt Evelyn this week." Jack knew she was carrying a lot of worry after this past week and it was up to him to diffuse these worries and doubts she was feeling. "Lis, it's our family. You are a part of us and please don't let Aunt Evelyn's comments get in your head. I didn't marry you for your money, I know you're younger than me. We've been over all of this. When I met you all those years ago, I was smitten by you, still am. I couldn't wait to get to know you more then and today I can't wait to spend time with you now and in the future. I am lost without you." Lisa knew that his words were true, Jack wasn't one to express himself in so many words, especially when anyone else was around. He usually only opened up when there were together and in private. "You always know the right thing to say. Love you." Jack turned her around to draw her in even closer. "Love you too." He kissed her as she started to open the buttons of his shirt making her intentions of how she wanted their evening to end.


	6. Surprise

The next morning Amy and Lou finished cleaning the house and went to town to prep for the birthday dinner for Lisa. Tim came in just after lunch time "so what time do we expect them back?" Lou looked up from the stove "around 5" Tim picked up his hat and headed towards the door "I'm going to check on the herd then, I'll be back."

At the cabin Lisa stirred and sleepily smiled up at Jack "morning" before lifting her head to meet his for a morning kiss. She shifted in his arms to sit up more pulling the covers with her. She took his coffee cup for a drink before handing it back to him. "How long have you been up?" Jack looked down at her "just long enough to make a cup of coffee, I didn't want to wake you." Smiling at him "you didn't, what do we have planned for today?" Jack placed his cup on the side table, "well I need you to close your eyes for a minute." Surprised at his request "Jack, what, why?" He chuckled. "it's a surprise, close your eyes and no peeking." He got up quickly after she closed her eyes. Getting back into bed, placing an arm around her drawing her closer he whispered in her ear "Surprise." Lisa opened her eyes and looked at Jack holding a box. "Happy Birthday" he kissed the side of her head as she took the box from his hand. "Oh Jack, you remembered." He laughed "I'm not that far gone, I wouldn't remember your birthday. Did you think I'd really forget?" Lisa laughed "I didn't mean you were too old to remember. Everything's been so busy lately, I would rather forget it honestly." Jack leaned down to her ear "I wouldn't let you forget" Lisa opened the box to see a locket engraved with their wedding date and two pictures. One from their wedding and the other shortly after they started dating. "Oh Jack, this is beautiful. I love it." She turned her head to kiss him "I love you, can I do the honors?" Lisa smiled as she handed him the necklace "please." Jack clasped the necklace and placed kisses on her neck and down her shoulder "I love you, Lis." She turned to face him completely, in between kisses "love you."

A little while later they walked out of the cabin to take a walk. Breaking the silence Jack glanced at Lisa's content face "Are you ready to head back to the hustle and bustle?" Lisa pauses for a moment "I guess, the last couple of days with you have been perfect. I love the family and work but I cherish the private, alone time I get with you." Jack smiled "I do too. I promise Lis, we will make time for us more often." Lisa returned his smile "sounds like a plan." They continued with their walk before returning to the cabin to pack the few things they brought to head back to Heartland.

Back at Heartland, the group was putting the finishing touches on the supper and surprise for Lisa. Lou walked into the living room where Amy and Tim were hanging a birthday banner "it's almost 5, they'll be here any minute." With that the family scattered, not to spoil the surprise.

Jack turned into the Heartland driveway, Lisa noticed that it seemed like everybody was gone "where is everybody?" Jack glanced over "not sure what their plans were this evening." He didn't want to give away the surprise. After parking he grabbed their bags and opened up Lisa's door, walking hand in hand into the house. Once inside the door, Jack helped her with her coat, she turned to him as he circled his arms around her "thank you for the wonderful surprise." Jack held her for a minute before breaking "why don't we go settle into the livingroom for a few minutes then I will make supper." Turning to walk through the kitchen "sounds good" Jack was behind Lisa as she stepped into the living room, Amy, Georgie, Lou,Tim, Adam, and Katie all yelled "Surprise! Happy Birthday Lisa!"

Katie ran towards Lisa who scooped her up. "Happy Birthday!" Lisa hugged Katie "Thank you" she shifted holding her as hugs were given. Lisa turned towards Jack "Did you have something to do with this?" He shrugged "I plead the fifth" she smiled at him "uh huh" Lou came out with supper, "Lets eat"

The family sat down at the table and enjoyed being together. When the main course was done Lou stood up "how about we have cake by the fireplace. Georgie, Adam can you help clear the table." They got up as Jack, Lisa, Amy, and Tim settled in the living room. Lisa holding Jacks hand "Amy, have you heard from Ty?" Amy shifted "yeah, a couple days ago. Service isn't the greatest in Mongolia though so communication has been spotty." Lisa's heart went out to Amy being pregnant and Ty being away. "If you need anything, let me know. He's going to be home soon enough." Amy smiled after Lisa "Thanks Lisa, you do so much for us." Lou cake back in with cake. The family all sat around enjoying the company and cake, Georgie sat on the edge of the couch "Present Time" Georgie got up and handed Lisa a box. "Adam and I worked on this together. I hope you like it." Lisa took the box "oh Georgie, I'm sure I will," she opened the box. It was the digital picture frame that Lisa had given Jack years before from their trip to France. Georgie plugged it in "Adam and I found the picture frame and we have added a lot of pictures from the last several years. It has not only your trip to France but the family, weddings, and a variety of other pictures of you and the family together." Lisa overwhelmed "Thank you so much, this is great." She got up and hugged Georgie. "Thank you Adam too." Adam stood up as well, "you're welcome Mrs. Stillman. Thank you guys for a lovely evening, my moms here though, I better be going." Georgie walked Adam out. Lou handed Katie a box "We are next" Katie handed Lisa the box. Lisa pulled the top off the box to see a picture of her and Jack with their wedding date on it and a new shirt. Katie standing next to Lisa "it's you and GG, and now you can stay warm when you go riding." Lisa smiled at Katie and across at Lou. "Thank you, I'm going to put this in the office at Fairfield" Amy handed over her box "this is from Ty, dad and I" Lisa opened it, a new barn jacket. "We thought you could use it with the new shirt for when you and Grandpa are out riding and at the cabin." Lisa got up and hugged them all. Tim spoke up "What about you old man? Did you forget Lisa's gift?" Lisa smirked at Tim "no he gave me his gift earlier today. He got me this locket." Jack stood up and rested his hands on her shoulders "That's right, I didn't forget." Soon it was time for Katie to go to bed, Amy headed back to the loft and Tim headed for home leaving Lisa and Jack alone in the living room. Lisa wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you, this was one of the best days I've had in a long time." Jack pulled her tighter "you're welcome, I love you Lisa. The family does too." Lisa pulled back to look him in the eyes "I love you too, and the whole family." She pulled his head down to kiss him. "How about we retire for the night?" Jack took her hand leading her to their room. The aftermath of Aunt Evelyn's visit was put to rest and Lisa's place in the family had a renewed outlook on the whole family not to take her for granted.


End file.
